Solo falta
by Shirabe Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Se dice que la vida es un rompecabezas, cada quien lo va armando, pero ¿qué sucede si falta una pieza?, no puedes estar sin esa pieza, por que entonces la imagen nunca estara llena. Anko/Kisame, ¿la pieza del otro?


A por fin la he terminado, si lo se e s algo breve, pero trabajar con esta pareja es algo complicado sobre todo por que se me venian varias ideas y por fin esto es el resultado, este es mi trabajo final!. Espero les guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son de mi creación, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Solo falta…**

En ocasiones un Shinobi se pregunta si realmente ha vivido de todo, a pesar de ser fuerte, ágil o inteligente, pasan los días sin realmente comprender el azul del cielo, y podemos avanzar sin siquiera movernos sin poder llorar, y entonces comienzas a notar que algo falta pero ¿qué es lo que falta?...

Solo un día, no basto más, un combate era preciso, pero no cualquiera uno que les recordara que tan vivos podían estar, acostumbrados a batallas en donde alguien cercano muere, así que ambos optaron por ser uno en su mundo, no lazos, no afecto, solo "compañeros" eran los demás.

Todo comenzó esa mañana en la que el destino tal vez o algo mas los cruzo en su camino, ella caminaba enojada, no era su turno de misión, era su día libre peor aun así se encontraba camino a una aldea muy lejana, ¿para qué? La respuesta era lo que mas le molestaba, iba a entregar un pergamino "importante" en palabras de la kage, así que significaba una nota para pedir un plazo por la deuda de la apuesta. Él iba por "las compras" como le había mandado la chica del cabello azul, indignado por que el no era el que hacia esto, las mujeres hacen esto no él, pero simplemente no había posibilidad alguna de reclamar.

Dos caminos que se unen en un sendero para aquella aldea, se tenian que encontrar en donde se hacia uno. Era apenas medio día, avanzaba entre los arboles nunca fue una mujer "normal", caminaba pasivo nunca habia sido un hombre impulsivo, siempre tranquilo a pesar de su fuerte carácter. Ambos no tardaron en darse cuenta que no estaban solos. Ella reconoció la capa, nubes rojas

― Akatsuki ― susurro Anko

― Y si no me equivoco tu banda me indica que eres de Konoha ― aseguro Kisame, mientras tranquilamente dejaba de avanzar, esperando que saliera de su escondite la mujer

Anko salto del árbol y se poso frente a él, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción, mas que superioridad, como era su costumbre, ambos no se movieron ni un centímetro, esperando. Ella comenzó la batalla sin motivo alguno, él no tenia intenciones de hacerle daño ya que solo le esquivaba uno que otro golpe, parecía tener curiosidad, logro detenerla.

― Detente, hoy no tengo ganas de pelear ― comento Kisame y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino. Anko permaneció unos instantes desconcertada, simplemente se estaba alejando sin más,¿es que acaso no fue buena en combate? ¿Se había aburrido?, no eso no era posible, todos sabían que ella era de lo mejor. Caminaba lento a pesar de todo, él tenia la esperanza de saciar su curiosidad sin verse tan obvio. Pero ella solo le gritaba desde donde la había dejado, parecía una típica niña emberrinchada, comenzó a lanzar piedras para que el chico azul volteara. Este solo se paro, y una sonrisa recorrió su rostro, se giro y comenzó una carrera hacia la chica, la tomo por el cuello y la elevo

― Solo una vez mas, una pelea más y me retiro ¿de acuerdo? ― Como respuesta tuve de nuevo el ataque de la caucasica, estuvieron atacándose por más de una hora, pero no había furia en sus golpes, parecía un entrenamiento, de dos ¿amigos? No precisamente eso, era algo más, algo que no se explicaban.

Lo que había comenzado con "insultos" terminaron en bromas y mientras se atacaban, pero en un descuido Anko resbalo del árbol en donde se encontraban, en seguida fue salvada de su caída, aunque se podría asegurar que no lo necesitaba.

Interesante, si eso le parecía el chico azul a la caucásica, su combate era limpio, pero lo que mas le llamaba la intención era la sonrisa afilada que tenia, y como siendo un Akatsuki no había acabo con ella, sabía que esto solo era un juego, no mas, solo eso.

Era una chica hábil, que no mostraba inseguridad, pero aunque en batalla era dura, lo que le mantenía peleando ahí, era el berrinche que le había hecho, no se explicaba como alguien podía ser tan, ¿infantil? Esa era tal vez la palabra adecuada, ¿agradable?, ¿acaso alguien le parecía agradable?

Ambos estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos, pero no dejaban de "jugar", en un rápido movimiento Anko logro derribar a Kisame y mientras lo apresaba contra el piso, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado unidos, por un momento parecía que esto terminaría en un beso, ya que él la tomo de la cintura y ella no se opuso las cabezas se iban juntando el kunai yacía abandonado a un lado y…

― Queremos comer hoy ― Objeto un chico alto de cabello oscuro

― Itachi ― fue lo que dijo Kisame mientras se incorporaba, se notaba algo abochornado, pero pretendió estar en la situación mas normal.

― Partiste hace mas de tres horas, ya ni siquiera llegaras al pueblo, nos vamos de misión, después regresaras a jugar al novio ― continuaba hablando Itachi mientras se alejaba

― Yo gane ― fue lo único que dijo Anko para desaparecer a su destino.

Jamás se había sentido tan lleno, se sentía un "pez" en el agua, estaba listo para la misión, ahora mataría más a gusto. Y una sonrisa de nuevo aparecía en su rostro, el no era de aquellos que se iría brincando de emoción, o miraría a las estrellas y suspiraría, él mataría por "ganar" la próxima vez.

En la oficina de aquel a quien Tsunade-sama le debía, la caucásica ya no estaba molesta, en tanto tiempo una "pelea" no le había dado tanta satisfacción o la había llenado tanto, ese día era la pieza que le faltaba para recordar que ella era una mujer.

Anko sonríe, no de malicia, su sonrisa era de felicidad, de un pensamiento que en verdad la hacia sentir viva

― Pelearía con él por toda mi vida ―

* * *

Bueno gracias por leer!

comenten!!!


End file.
